Golf is a sport in which a game winner is generally decided by a player who finishes all the rounds with less hits attempted to insert a small, round golf ball into a targeted hole. The golf is very popular with men or women of all ages.
For enjoying a golf game, it is very important for a player to hit a golf ball in a desired direction and to land at a desired place. The players generally practice in an indoor golf game practice place in order to build up a golf play skill before starting an actual golf game in an outdoor field.
The device designed to automatically supply golf balls in a golf game practice place is an automatic golf ball supply device generally called a tee up device.
In other words, the conventional automatic golf ball supply device is designed to automatically place a golf ball, above the ground, on a tee member made from a tube-shaped elastic material by automatically receiving a golf ball from under the ground without a user manually placing one by one a golf ball atop the tee (which is like a stick planted into the ground for the purpose of ensuring that the golf ball can be placed at a certain height from the ground).
The user can keep practicing without stops as a new golf ball is automatically supplied after the user hit a golf ball supplied from the automatic golf ball supply device.
The conventional automatic golf ball supply device has a problem that the height of the frame cannot be minimized because the height of the frame generally has at least a height higher than the sum of the height of the tee member and the height of the golf ball.
A driving force transfer device such as an additional belt or a gear or something and a forced transfer device are generally being used for the purpose of transferring a golf ball to the direction of a tee member; however the number of parts increases due to the driving force transfer device such as an additional belt or a gear or something, which results in disadvantageously lowering the productivity while increasing the manufacture cost. The driving force might lose during the operation by way of the driving force transfer device, so the forced transfer force of the golf ball significantly decreases.